Something Wicked This Way Comes
by magick-moments
Summary: Harry and his friends have been Marked for death after the events in Harry's fifth year. Could they be Voldemort's next victims? HGRW, NLGW, HPLL. Possible OotP spoilers! FINISHED SEQUEL COMING SOON!
1. Marked?

A/N: I love to write...I finish one project and start another...it's weird. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my other stories! I'm glad you all liked my last one so much! ( Please enjoy this one...and it hardly needs to be said, but let me know what you think, all right? Oh, and this fanfic is going to be RW/HG, NL/GW, and HP/LL. Just wanted you all to know.  
  
Something Wicked This Way Comes  
  
Chapter One  
  
"You can't threaten me with that...that thing!" Dudley pointed to Harry's pocket.  
  
Harry smiled. "Who said I was threatening you? Just give it back, Dudders, before something unpleasant happens..."  
  
"You're doing it again!" he yelped.  
  
"Oh, is Diddykins afraid of little Harry Potter?" Harry smirked. "Hand it over, Dudley. Now. It's mine. I'm warning you!"  
  
"Who are these people?" Dudley was holding it so thoughtlessly that Harry was afraid that the pictures would fall out of it.  
  
Harry sighed. "It's my family, Dudley. Give it back." Harry was red in the face. His wand was at the ready. Did Dudley not understand that he was being very serious?  
  
There four loud cracks. Four of the nine people in the Weasley family were suddenly standing in Harry's bedroom. Mrs. Weasley gasped when she looked at Harry, whose wand was still raised at his cousin.  
  
"Harry, dear, lower your wand. You don't want to get into any trouble, do you? You know our bylaws. Come on, dear. Put it down..." she whispered.  
  
"Tell him to give it back," Harry used his wand to point to the photo album in his cousin's hands.  
  
Mr. Weasley gasped when he realized what Dudley was holding. There was an angry look on his face. "Now you listen here boy," he scolded, "you hand that back to him right now, you hear? He may be underage, but I am by far old enough to handle the situation," he smiled threateningly. ("Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley had growled). "That is his, boy...you best give it back to him before the people in the pictures jinx you themselves," He winked at Harry as he said this, and Dudley tossed the album onto the floor in fear.  
  
When his cousin had finally retreated downstairs, Harry sighed and plopped down onto his bed. His bedside clock blinked at him. His aunt and uncle would be home any minute now, and they were sure to notice four strange people in their house that hadn't been there when they left.  
  
"How'd Ron and Ginny manage to come with you, Mr. Weasley? You apparated, didn't you? We haven't tested for that. How did you..." He wondered out loud.  
  
Mrs. Weasley shrugged. "We didn't apparate. We used a portkey. I have no clue why it made such a noise..." she marveled.  
  
"Well, whatever it was, if we plan on leaving, we'd best leave now before..." But Harry stopped talking. He heard the front door open, and then...  
  
"HARRY POTTER!" His uncle screamed as he wobbled up the stairs.  
  
Harry grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage. She had been out for nearly three days now, but she was smart enough to find him. The Weasley's frowned. They could hear Harry's Uncle Vernon already struggling with the ten locks that were on Harry's door. Mrs. Weasley gestured to him to hurry up. He was ready. He ran to the Weasleys, and Mr. Weasley pulled out a small object...a key chain of some sort. As the five of them touched it, Uncle Vernon burst into the room...but by then, of course, they were far beyond his reach...  
  
"That was far too close for comfort," Harry frowned. "Thanks for rescuing me, though. I wasn't expecting you guys so early. What's the occasion?" he asked, looking at all of them.  
  
Mr. Weasley sighed. "Harry, we couldn't possibly leave you at that house all by yourself the entire summer after what happened a couple months ago. Nothing is safe anymore. We even picked up Hermione yesterday. She's the only witch for nearly fifty miles where she lives, and after the Death Eaters saw your faces...we couldn't risk leaving you alone. Dumbledore would have killed us."  
  
"Dumbledore had you pick me and Hermione up? But there were others. What about Neville and Luna?" Harry demanded.  
  
"They're here, too." Ron whispered. "They're upstairs right now."  
  
"I still don't get it. I mean, why? Fifth year, nobody came to get me until after Dementors attacked my cousin. I doesn't make any sense why they would be so worried now. Nothing's happened since before school ended." Harry was thinking very hard, and his nose was crinkled.  
  
"We were just doing as we were told, Harry. I don't really understand everything, either. I think Dumbledore thinks something may happen soon. He's just having the Order take precautions, is all." Mrs. Weasley shrugged.  
  
Harry blinked. "Oh. Well...all right." He sighed. "At least I'm out of the Dursley's house. Come on, Ron, Ginny. Let's go upstairs and see everyone. They've been so quiet..." He pointed up the stairs.  
  
Ginny and Ron followed Harry up the stairs, where he found Luna, Neville, and Hermione all sitting in Ron's room with a game of Exploding Snap. All three looked up when he entered the room with Ron and Ginny.  
  
"Hello, Harry. How have you been?" Luna whispered. Harry frowned slightly. Luna had been there when...He shook his head. He couldn't think about that.  
  
He smiled at her. "I've been all right...but things could be better, you know."  
  
"I understand." She nodded. "Have a seat, you three. Are you just going to stand there and watch us play all day?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, no..." Ron shook his head and sat down in-between Hermione and Neville. "Who's winning?"  
  
"I am." Hermione smiled.  
  
Luna frowned. "She shouldn't be allowed to play this game. She's been whooping the pants of off both of us for nearly an hour now. We were waiting for Ron and Ginny to get back with you..." Luna explained.  
  
"Uh huh." Harry nodded. "And what reason did they give you guys when they picked you up?" he asked the three of them.  
  
"Didn't give us a reason, Harry. But I've talked to my father since yesterday, you know. He says something is definitely going on. He heard about what happened a couple months ago, of course. Says the Minister is in a right state about it all. Trying to cover everything up and make you look like a dumb git taking its toll on him, I guess. Anyway, I guess Dumbledore thinks we've been Marked. After all, we did help put Lucius Malfoy in Azkaban, and we know Bellatrix Lestrange is still out there. I could see why they would have a reason to kill us..." Luna frowned as she thought about it.  
  
Ron blinked. "We've been WHAT?! Why wouldn't mum and dad tell us something like that? What's wrong with them?"  
  
"Probably so you wouldn't freak out like that," Ginny whispered. "Besides, it's almost better that we not know something like that just for that reason. Luna's dad probably just found out because of his paper."  
  
"And you don't have problems with this?" Ron smirked at his sister.  
  
Ginny laughed. "Of course I do. But that doesn't mean I'm going to freak out about it. I don't want to go around feeling scared all the time because I know what's going on. On the contrary, I have spent the last four years learning to defend myself against people like that. I'm not saying that I'm super witch, but I'm not going to just paint a target on my chest and let them kill me, either."  
  
Neville blinked. "Wow. I've never heard you talk like that before, Ginny. You sound so...determined. Is that the word...hmm...yes, it works..." Neville was thinking out loud.  
  
"I'm sure Dumbledore will be taking extra care at Hogwarts this year as well," Hermione sighed. "I wouldn't be surprised if he reinstated the curfew and had a teacher posted at every corner..."  
  
Ron nodded. "Yeah, well, that would make me feel at least a little better, you know?"  
  
"We could have extra DA meetings next year. I'm sure Professor Lupin might help if we asked him. In fact, I think I'll go send him an owl." Harry walked over to his trunk and pulled out some parchment. "And I'll send one to Dumbledore as well. After all, if we know what's going on, he might as well know that we know. That way, at least he can't try to lie to us about it..."  
  
Hermione sighed. "Well, Harry, he's never really lied to us. Told half-truths, maybe...but never really straight out lied..."  
  
Down stairs, Arthur and Molly Weasley were seated at their kitchen table. Mr. Weasley looked as if he was very ill, and Mrs. Weasley looked as if she wanted to punch the nearest wall. Several minutes were like this until Mrs. Weasley finally decided to break the silence.  
  
"Arthur, should we tell them? I mean, what if they don't know? They'd be unprepared if anything did happen. I would feel so guilty."  
  
Arthur frowned. "Molly, they know. Trust me. We can't put anything past them...especially something like this. And Luna Lovegood's father is a reporter. Even Harry could tell something wasn't right, you know? The Order can't just follow them everywhere, Molly. That would be way too suspicious. But we don't have to worry about whether or not they know, because I could bet every galleon we have that they are probably upstairs talking about it as we speak."  
  
Mr. Weasley was right in his theory. Harry was finishing up his letters to Dumbledore and Professor Lupin while Hermione was talking to the others about new topics for the next year's DA meetings.  
  
Just as Harry was about to send his letters, an owl flew into Ron's window, and landed on the desk Harry was sitting at. The owl was a Hogwarts owl, and the letter was from Dumbledore, and addressed to everyone.  
  
'Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna,  
  
Please be very careful this summer. I ask that you not stray too far from the Burrow, and please mind what Mr. And Mrs. Weasley tell you. I can guess that you have probably already figured this out, but you are all in very real danger. After the incident this spring, sightings of Death Eaters have been at an all time high. Do not believe what the Daily Prophet tells you! I have spoken to the Minister of Magic, who is unfortunately trying to hide information regarding the incident this spring.  
  
Fortunately enough, with that horrid character Delores Umbridge finally gone, I have gotten permission to rehire Remus Lupin as Hogwarts' Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I wasn't sure if he'd told you or not, but I wanted you all to be the first to know. This year, he will be going over various new topics of study, which I will request that all of you PAY VERY CLOSE ATTENTION TO.  
  
Several members of the Order of the Phoenix have agreed to assist at Hogwarts this year as well. Nymphadora Tonks has agreed to take over the Potions classes while Professor Snape is away on Order business (none of you must speak of this to anyone, excluding Ron and Ginny's parents!) Also, Kingsley Shakebolt and Alastor Moody have volunteered to play the part of Hogwarts security...  
  
I understand that this may seem like a lot for you to remember, but it is very important. The danger is very real. I want to protect all of you to the best of my ability. Again, please be very careful this summer, and I will meet you in Diagon Alley the week before term begins.  
  
-Albus Dumbledore Hogwarts Headmaster'  
  
Harry showed the letter to everyone. Once they had all read it, they went down stairs to explain the situation to Ron and Ginny's parents, who were still seated at their kitchen table. Neither Mr. Nor Mrs. Weasley seemed to be surprised about how much they knew of what was going on. Both would only nod occasionally as they talked. They didn't say anything until Harry showed them the letter.  
  
"So, we're to meet Dumbledore in Diagon Alley?" Mr. Weasley nodded.  
  
"Putting Remus back at Hogwarts was probably the smartest thing Dumbledore could have done in this situation," Mrs. Weasley commented. "I only hope they don't decide to attack before we can get ourselves to Diagon Alley...." She frowned at this, and stared, as if she was trying to see something that was really far away.  
  
Ginny wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. "Don't worry, mum. We'll be all right. Dumbledore wouldn't let anything happen, and we've learned a lot, mum. We aren't completely defenseless...we'll be safe. I promise." Everyone nodded at Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"I hope so, sweetie." She smiled as a single tear dropped down her cheek.  
  
A/N: Do you guys like it? This chapter is longer than most of the chapters I've written for my other stories. I have tons of ideas! I will update very soon! 


	2. A Death Eater at Hogwarts

A/N: Hey all! What's up? Just updating again. I tell you...the day I have writer's block will probably be the same day that hell freezes over...just kidding! Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and here is Chapter two! Read and review, please!  
  
Something Wicked This Way Comes  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Dumbledore should be here any moment now. Yes, any moment..." Mr. Weasley was saying this as if he was trying to convince himself. He paced back and forth at the entrance to the Three Broomsticks.  
  
Ron sighed. "Dad, we still have to go get our school supplies. Can't we just meet you back here in an hour or two?"  
  
Mr. Weasley nearly fell over. "You can't go wandering off by yourselves!" he yelled. "Your mother would kill me, Ronald Weasley! And besides, we told Dumbledore we'd meet him here, and we are going to wait until he gets here..." Mr. Weasley sighed with relief as he saw Mrs. Weasley slowly coming up the sidewalk with Dumbledore.  
  
"I wonder what took them so long?" whispered Luna to Harry.  
  
Harry shook his head. "I wish I knew. Maybe they'll tell us?" he suggested.  
  
"We ran into Cornelius Fudge at the Leaky Cauldron." Mrs. Weasley groaned. "That man!" She made a violent gesture with her hands. Mr. Weasley flinched.  
  
Harry waved. "Hello, Dumbledore."  
  
"We need to get you inside. Hagrid has taken the liberty of getting your supplies. Inside! Quickly!"  
  
When all of them had huddled into the dining room area, Tom, the inn- keeper, locked the doors behind them.  
  
"Okay, Dumbledore, what are the full details? I think everyone here has a right to know what's going on...especially the children," Mr. Weasley whispered.  
  
Dumbledore blinked. "All right. You all know that various Order members have been keeping watch on suspected and known Death Eaters?" He waited for everyone to nod. When they did, he continued. "Well, I'd also been having them keep an eye on your homes. Considering what you had all seen...what you had done...I was afraid that you would be targeted by Voldemort. Less than a week after you were sent home from Hogwarts, Alastor reported seeing a known Death Eater around Hermione's house. Three days later, Tonks reported the same thing about Harry's house. And of course, I got Molly's owl just a day before I requested to have everyone gathered at the Burrow..."  
  
Harry's face was expressionless. There had been Death Eaters hanging around his house, and he hadn't even noticed. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Everyone else seemed to be feeling the same way. It was Neville who looked the most terrified. No doubt he was thinking about his parents, and what the Death Eaters had done to them...  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat in an unnecessarily loud manner, and continued. "I had thought about having all of you put under the same charm that I put Harry and his family under when he was a baby...but the last time I tried this, it failed, and I am not willing to take that risk. I would rather have the children where I know I can get to them if I need to...where I know they will be protected and among friends. As for what I plan to do until school starts...we will all be staying here in Diagon Alley. There is so much hustle and bustle on this street that it would be impossible for a Death Eater to go unnoticed, and there is no chance of being attacked with so many magical people around..."  
  
At this, Molly and Arthur Weasley nodded. Across the table from them, Luna did not look in the least bit surprised about what she was hearing from Dumbledore. Next to her, Hermione's mouth was closed, and her face was pale and stern. Ron looked as if he was about to pass out, and Ginny was picking at a stray string on one of her robes. Neville still had that same, terrified look on his face that Harry had noticed earlier.  
  
The week before school started passed quickly while they were in Diagon Alley. Since they didn't have to worry about buying school supplies, they spent their days buying trinkets from the joke shop, or exploring Quality Quiddich Supplies. The days leading up to September first came and went. Soon, they found themselves sitting together again on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"I, for one, can't wait to get back to school," Harry admitted. "Sounds kind of odd, doesn't it...but it's true. And Lupin is teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts again this year, so now I just have more of a reason to be excited."  
  
Luna tried unsuccessfully to stifle a laugh. "Honestly, Harry! I don't think I've ever heard someone be so excited about going to school...well, except Hermione...but we all know about Hermione."  
  
Hermione laughed. "I can't help that I have such a thirst for knowledge!" she defended herself.  
  
"That makes one of us." Ron smiled. "But then again, Umbridge is gone, and with Snape away, it should make for an interesting year, shouldn't it?" he laughed.  
  
"That's the spirit!" Hermione clapped, patting Ron on the back.  
  
Neville coughed. "Well, there is one small wrinkle. A whole band of V- V-Voldemort's Death Eaters want to jinx us into oblivion...."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not about to let that ruin my fun." Ginny said under her breath.  
  
Neville stared at her in wonder.  
  
The train soon screeched to a halt, and the students filed off as they did every year. The difference this year was the presence of Kingsley Shakebolt and Alastor Moody at the main entrance, and of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks at the teacher's table in the Great Hall. Most of the students were very confused, but Harry and his friends knew what was going on, and welcomed the change at the school.  
  
"Okay class, today, we will be discussing several of the Unforgivable curses." Lupin announced. "I understand you may have seen some of this before, but this is more in-depth, and extremely important, so listen up." He turned specifically to Harry and his friends seated in the front of the room.  
  
"The first curse is the Adavara Kadavara. There is no known way to deflect this curse, so it is very important that you disarm the wizard before they are able to finish. Adavara Kadavara is the most dangerous...the deadliest of the Unforgivables. It is one of Voldemort's personal favorites."  
  
Hermione nodded. Neville was taking notes. Harry didn't need to know this. His parents had been killed with that curse. And how many times had someone tried to use it on him? He shook his head, and continued to listen to Lupin speak.  
  
"Look at the frog." Lupin instructed, and everyone stared. "Crucio!" he yelled.  
  
The class gasped. Lupin sighed. "This curse, as I know from personal experience, is rather painful. Imagine someone throwing thousands of knives at you...and never missing their mark..." More gasps from the class, and Lupin continued. "It is possible to survive the curse. I did. Harry did..." Lupin paused. "But the trauma of the experience has been known to drive some wizards mad. A simple defense spell such as Stupefy or Locomotor mortis should give you the time you need to get away..."  
  
That night, Ginny could be found playing wizard's chess with Neville. Hermione was sitting in a large, red velvet chair near the fireplace reading up on defense spells, and Ron was busily writing down every word she said. Harry was sitting on the floor between Hermione's chair and where Ron was sitting cross-legged on the couch. He was playing with his DA coin, trying to decide on what day to set the first meeting. Luna, meanwhile, was stuck inside her own common room, waiting for news from the others. At least, that's what the others thought.  
  
Luna had actually been inside Dumbledore's office. She was heading back to her common room when the staircases began to change again. Luna shrugged, and followed the staircases. Eventually, she would reach the other side, and finally be able to get to her floor.  
  
A scream echoed through the third floor. Lupin heard the noise from his office, and burst through the door that led to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. He found Luna, bleeding badly and lying near the grand staircase.  
  
Professor Lupin picked Luna up, and ran all the way to the infirmary.  
  
"Poppy!" he screamed. "Hurry!"  
  
Madam Pomfrey came running into the room. "Oh, no! What happened, Remus? Is this Luna Lovegood?"  
  
"Yes. I'm not exactly sure what happened. I heard her scream, and when I came out of my classroom, she was lying near the grand staircase. It looks as if it may have been..." Remus Lupin frowned. He remembered how it had felt to be hit with an Unforgivable curse.  
  
"Lay her down, Professor. She's still alive. I shouldn't have too many problems fixing her up...but she may be in here for a while. I suggest you warn the others. I wonder who could've done this to her?"  
  
Lupin knew, but he could not tell her. He ran first to Dumbledore's office, and then straight to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville were alarmed when someone began to pound on the entrance to the common room. Harry and Ron, wands raised, approached the portrait hole, and flung it open.  
  
"Professor Lupin?" Harry's mouth dropped open. "What's wrong? What is it?"  
  
The Professor was out of breath. "Harry...it's Luna. She was attacked. We have reason to believe that a Death Eater could be inside the school..." he panted. 


	3. Who Attacked Luna?

A/N: Chapter three...hope you like it! Let me know!  
  
Something Wicked This Way Comes  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Harry, for the second time in a week, could not believe what he was hearing. "...What?" he whispered. "Luna was attacked? Is she all right? Well? Answer me, Professor!" Harry yelled. "And what about the Death Eater? Did you catch him? Where is he?"  
  
"Calm down, Harry. I'm going to escort you all to the infirmary. Luna should be fine in a week or two. We didn't catch anyone. I wasn't on the scene until after she was attacked..." Lupin answered all his questions. "Now come on, we've got some things to figure out...but Luna will want you all to be there when she wakes up."  
  
Ron frowned. "Shouldn't we be glad that Seamus, Dean, and Collin are the only people left in Gryffindor? I mean, it is kind of odd that everyone else left, but at least now there aren't whole bunches of people wondering what on Earth we're doing..." he couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"True," Hermione nodded. "It would be a little hard to explain, wouldn't it?"  
  
"I'm not worried about explaining anything to anybody," Harry snarled. "Someone hurt Luna. She's the only one of us that isn't in Gryffindor, and she was alone, and somebody hurt her..."  
  
Ginny reached for Harry's shoulder. "We know, Harry. We heard what Professor Lupin said, too, you know? He also said that Luna would be fine in about a week, remember?" she tried to comfort him.  
  
"Maybe we can do something about that," whispered Lupin.  
  
"About what? What are you talking about?" asked Neville.  
  
Lupin blinked. "Huh? About Luna being alone, of course. Maybe we could have her transferred? I know it's unorthodox, and it hasn't really been done before, but maybe in this case, it would work..."  
  
"Can we worry about that after we get there?" Harry groaned hotly.  
  
Madam Pomfrey was hovering worriedly over Luna's bed when they got to the infirmary. Luna was covered in cuts, and the blanket on her bed was drawn up to her midsection. Harry stared at her with a look of empathy as no one had ever seen before.  
  
"She looks peaceful...you know, considering what happened and all..." Neville commented. He reached out and touched Luna's hand. "She's so warm, Harry..." he was in awe.  
  
Hermione pivoted on her heel so that she was facing Professor Lupin. "What was she hit with? Does anyone know what hit her?"  
  
"Remember my lecture in Defense Against the Dark Arts this morning, Hermione?" Lupin asked her instead of giving a direct answer.  
  
Hermione nodded. "But you said that..."  
  
"Not the Adavara Kadavara." Lupin shook his head. "Think about the frog..."  
  
Hermione flinched. "Ouch...poor Luna. And you're sure you didn't see anyone when you found her?" she asked.  
  
"No one was there, and I got there right after I heard the screaming," Lupin explained. "I didn't see anyone at all. Not even a ghost."  
  
Dumbledore was coming into the infirmary now. He took a seat across from the bed where Luna was laying. He stared at her a few moments before he sighed loudly. Everyone's attention was directed at him.  
  
"Remus, I have used the map. Whoever was here is certainly long gone now. I wasn't expecting an attack so early. It was so right into the school..." Dumbledore was thinking out loud.  
  
"But sir, I thought the castle was charmed? People aren't supposed to be allowed to just walk right in from outside all the time!" Hermione yelled.  
  
Dumbledore frowned, and nodded. "Hermione, think back to your first year...to the mountain troll that found its way into Myrtle's bathroom. What was it I said about that after the whole ordeal was over? Do you remember what I told you at all?"  
  
"They can't!" Harry realized. "You said unfamiliar things can't enter the castle by themselves! Someone had to have let them in! Whoever attacked Hermione was either let in by a student, or let in by a teacher!"  
  
Ron blinked. "Great memory, mate. I can't even remember what I ate for breakfast yesterday..."  
  
Dumbledore pointed. "Exactly the point, Harry. Exactly. Now, who would let a Death Eater into the castle? Why don't I retrace my steps for you? An hour ago, I saw Luna in my office. I was discussing the possibility of switching her from her current house into Gryffindor so she wouldn't be alone. She left my office at around 9:20 pm." Dumbledore paused, and everyone, confused as they were, nodded. "At 9:30, Lupin ran into my office to tell me he had found Luna outside his classroom...near the grand staircase, I believe...and had taken her to the infirmary..."  
  
"Yes, but how can we use this information?" demanded Neville.  
  
"A time-turner!" Hermione whispered. "We can go back and try to see who let the Death Eater into the castle...and that will tell us who attacked Luna!"  
  
"If we're going to do that, why don't we try to help her out, then?" asked Harry. He and Hermione had used the time-turner in their third year to rescue Buckbeak the Hippogriff and Sirius.  
  
Hermione threw her hands into the air. "We can't interfere like that, Harry!"  
  
"We did last time!" Harry growled.  
  
"That had nothing to do with an Unforgivable curse, Harry. We could end up making things worse for Luna...and you know what would happen if we were seen..."  
  
"Would somebody please explain to me what in bloody hell you two are talking about?" screamed Ron in confusion. "What is a time-turner? What last time? What do you mean? Tell me!"  
  
Hermione blushed. "Sorry, Ron. We weren't allowed to say anything. And you were confused enough when we got back anyway, so..."  
  
"I would prefer only Harry and Hermione go. After all, they went last time, and they know how to work it, so I think that would be best. Here it is..." Dumbledore handed Harry the time-turner. "Be very careful. And when you return, please be sure to tell me anything you saw that should not have been. Good luck." He smiled.  
  
Hermione turned the time turner back once. When she stopped turning it, Harry and Hermione found themselves one and a half hours in the past, back when the school was having dinner.  
  
"There we are!" Hermione whispered. "Wait! Harry! Professor Sprout is leaving the teacher's table! She's headed this way!" Hermione and Harry both ducked behind a large plant in the hallway, and watched Professor Sprout leave Hogwarts through the main entrance. Out the window, they could see her talking to someone...a woman. She looked strangely familiar. They listened hard to hear the conversation.  
  
"Here's the polyjuice potion. You'll have an hour to get your business done and get out of the castle. I snatched this off that idiot Lupin. Drink up..." Professor Sprout handed the bottle to the woman.  
  
Suddenly, Harry realized who it was. "Hermione, it's Bellatrix Lestrange!" he hissed in her ear. "Drinking a polyjuice potion made by Professor Sprout!"  
  
"I can see that...look...she's changing into Lupin now..." Hermione pointed. And we need to get out of here right now...they're coming! Hurry! Upstairs! We'll hide in the Transfiguration classroom!"  
  
Nearly an hour passed. Bellatrix's polyjuice potion was only good another twenty minutes. Hermione and Harry waited outside of Dumbledore's office. Luna came out just when Dumbledore had said she would...at about nine twenty. They quietly followed her. She made her way up a staircase...but it had started to change. They were on the Defense Against the Dark Arts Floor now. Then, at the other end of the hallway, they saw her. Bellatrix "Lupin" Lestrange, just standing there near the grand staircase.  
  
"Oh, hello, Professor!" Luna smiled, and Harry cringed. It wasn't Lupin, damn it!  
  
"Hello. Headed back to your dormitory, I hope?" Bellatrix even sounded like Lupin! Man, she was good!  
  
Luna nodded. "I was just coming from Dumbledore's office, sir. But everything is fine. My dormitory is only the next floor up. I should be fine..."  
  
"No, you won't dear." Fake Lupin smiled.  
  
"Huh? Professor..." Luna was reaching for her wand. There was a note of panic in her voice as she realized fake Lupin already had his wand pointed at her.  
  
"Crucio!" Fake Lupin screamed. Luna flew backwards, and narrowly missed falling down a staircase that wasn't at the moment even there. She screamed. Hermione and Harry heard Lupin's classroom door open, heard his footsteps...  
  
"Harry! We have five minutes to get back to the infirmary!" Hermione warned.  
  
The two of them ran as fast as they could all the way to the hospital wing, and were in place just in time for the time on the time-turner to run out. They sighed with relief, but they had a story to tell.  
  
"Did you get the information we needed?" Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"What the bloody tar just happened? You were over there...and now you're over there! How did you do it?" demanded Ron.  
  
Hermione was panting. "Sir...it was...we saw..." she choked.  
  
"It was Professor Sprout who let the Death Eater in, sir. She gave Bellatrix Lestrange a vial of polyjuice potion with some of Professor Lupin's hair in it. Luna thought it was Professor Lupin. She could even talk like him, sir. And then she just attacked her. Luna thinks Professor Lupin tried to kill her...least, that's what she's going to tell us when she wakes up...because Bellatrix Lestrange showed up on campus in a Lupin suit and used Crucio on her!" Harry's anger was rising.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Sprout, you say? I have no other choice but to call Azkaban. I'll be back in a few minutes..."  
  
"Poor Luna...how awful...she must have been so scared...thinking I attacked her when I was supposed to be protecting her..." Lupin sunk into a chair with his head in his hands.  
  
Soon, Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shakebolt were in the infirmary. "We heard there was an attack!" Moody growled. "Are the children all right?"  
  
"Luna Lovegood was attacked, Alastor.... by Bellatrix Lestrange in a 'me' costume..." whispered Lupin gloomily.  
  
A/N: Hate to leave it like this, but if I reveal any more in this chapter, I won't get to have any fun in the next chapter! Hope you liked it! 


	4. Luna Awakens and Lupin Remembers

A/N: Thanks for your great reviews...and for pointing out by fumble with the Three Brooomsticks thing. (blushes) Well, here is chapter four. This is a long one...so, yeah...Oh! And I wanted to respond to something someone else said as well, about them going over the Unforgivables again...my point in this was, in Book 4, they discussed the Unforgivables. Moody showed them one, I believe? With this story, since the Death Eaters use the Unforgivables, I wanted Lupin to review it...go more into the subject...so the kids would know what they are up against...that's all.... err...enjoy the story!  
  
Something Wicked This Way Comes  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Luna remained in the hospital wing for several days. Three days after she was first attacked, Luna woke up. Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Neville were all staring patiently at her. She blinked. "What happened?"  
  
"You don't remember?" Hermione's mouth dropped open.  
  
Luna frowned. "I remember I went to see Dumbledore...and I was on my way to my dormitory when I saw Professor Lupin..." Luna's face was screwed up as if she was thinking really hard, "...and he...he used Crucio on me!" she screamed in realization. "Professor Lupin used an Unforgivable Curse on me!" Luna sobbed.  
  
Harry frowned and wrapped Luna in a hug. "Luna, we know. We know what happened to you. But it wasn't Professor Lupin that cursed you. We found out that Professor Sprout let Bellatrix Lestrange into the castle...She drank a polyjuice potion. It made her look like Professor Lupin. He's the one that found you and brought you here..."  
  
Luna choked back a sob. "Really? Well, did they catch her?"  
  
"No. She was long gone before we realized what had really happened." Hermione whispered. "But Professor Sprout's been taken off to Azkaban...." She cringed as Luna convulsed.  
  
"Remnants of the curse, I'm afraid," Madam Pomfrey explained. "You've recovered marvelously, though, considering...but I would still suggest you stay here a while longer, just in case..."  
  
Dumbledore and Professor Lupin came into the infirmary. "Awake at last, I see?" smiled Dumbledore. "You gave us quite a scare, Ms. Lovegood. How are you feeling?"  
  
Rather than answer his question, Luna frowned.  
  
"Well, that's to be expected..." Dumbledore nearly laughed. "I talked to your father yesterday. He actually came in here for a while, but you were unconscious," Dumbledore sighed. "Oh! And the sorting hat has approved your transfer, so when Poppy finally does let you leave, you'll have to have one of them show you where to go..." he pointed to Harry and the others who were still standing at the foot of Luna's bed.  
  
Harry looked up. "Wait, Luna really did switch houses? I didn't think that it was possible to do that..." Harry was confused, "but oh well! At least she'll be with us now, so we won't have to worry..." His face had brightened.  
  
Dumbledore pulled Lupin aside, away from prying eyes and ears. "Remus, I trust you've gone over what I asked in your class?"  
  
"Yes, sir. But they already know some of it from their fourth year. Mostly, it goes in one ear and out the other to them," Lupin explained. "If you'd rather I just showed Harry and his friends, I'm sure that can be arranged...." Lupin suggested.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "If that's the way that it has to be done, then no one must know it is happening. Why don't you go to one of those DA meetings Harry and his friends have?"  
  
"But that would mean that I would be instructing more than just..." Lupin began, but Dumbledore held up his hand.  
  
"It will do, Remus. Besides, think about what I just said. The children in that DA club are probably the most Defense Against the Dark Arts loving group this school has ever seen...well, apart from you and your friends when you went here..." he laughed.  
  
"Let's not dig that far into the past, please, Albus. It all still hurts. And now, it's like the same thing is happening to Harry and his friends. You realize we can't send them home this summer, don't you? They'd be killed the moment they stepped in the door."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "We shall have to keep them here for the summer...they'll be safer here at Hogwarts than anywhere else. I'll go send the owls to their families." Dumbledore walked slowly away.  
  
"But Madam Pomfrey! I'm fine! I want to go back to my common room and rest!  
  
Professor Lupin smiled at Luna from across the room. He could remember a situation eerily similar to this from his own childhood at Hogwarts. It had been his seventh year....  
  
"James, I bet you two galleons I can turn Snapey boy green," Sirius smiled.  
  
James laughed. "That wouldn't be very fair to my pocket book. I know you could do it. Why loose two galleons betting you on something I already know you can do?"  
  
"James, my friend, you're no fun!" Sirius pouted.  
  
"You'll probably just go and do it anyway..." Remus smiled.  
  
Sirius clapped. "Moony knows me so well! And what have you got planned today?" he asked.  
  
"Don't you guys have Quiddich practice? I could go watch that. I love to laugh at you guys. Great source of entertainment, Quiddich is..." Remus mused.  
  
"Hey, you can't laugh! We're the best players the school has ever seen!" James defended.  
  
Peter snorted. "Cocky as usual, I see?"  
  
The portrait door swung open, and Jackie, one of Lily's best friends, ran into the room. She looked panicked. "I've already fetched the Headmaster, but you all must come quick! Hurry, damn it! Lily disappeared!"  
  
James blinked. "Lily did WHAT? Where?" he demanded.  
  
"We were out by the lake...and all of a sudden, I looked, and she just wasn't there anymore!" Jackie yelled in alarm.  
  
Peter laughed. "How do you know she just didn't apparate?"  
  
"She left her wand, you guys! Lily wouldn't leave her wand lying on the ground! She always carries it!" Jackie bellowed. "Now come on! We've got to get out there!"  
  
The Marauders and Jackie raced out to the lake. Lily was already lying on the ground. Whatever it was that had happened to her did not look good. Dumbledore was yelling angrily at one of the students who had shown up on the scene. James held Lily close.  
  
"What happened sweetie?" he whispered to her.  
  
Lily frowned. "Don't know...sitting there...then I wasn't...and there was...there was a Death Eater, James!" Lily gasped. "He was talking such nonsense....said I had to leave you...the prophecy could not be fulfilled...said we'd be killed...What prophecy, James?" Lily was crying now.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes had widened after Lily told her story. He turned to Professor McGonnagal, who had just shown up near the lake. "Go get Professor Trelawny. This all sounds so familiar...Potter, take Evans to the hospital wing immediately...."  
  
Remus remembered running with James all the way to the infirmary. They didn't know what had really happened to Lily. She had been there for a while...and James. Remus remembered how James had been. He had never left Lily's side...  
  
Looking at the scene before him, Remus had to shrug off the memories of his past. After all, this was Luna, not Lily. And Harry wasn't James, no matter how much he looked it. All of them were still alive. That was different, too. Remus was the only one left now...  
  
"Professor Lupin?" Harry frowned. "Are you all right? You look ill...have you taken your potion today, sir?"  
  
Lupin smiled. "It's nothing to do with that, Harry. Just remembering something is all..."  
  
Professor Lupin stayed in the infirmary. He watched Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville lead Luna back to their dormitory. They all seemed to be in higher spirits than they had been earlier. Lupin only hoped that the good mood would last...that Harry and his friends would overcome the obstacles in front of him...and that he, Remus J. Lupin, could prevent what happened to his friends from happening to Harry and his friends. Their safety had become his new mission...his first priority... and after what happened to Luna, he could already see that there was no room for failure. 


	5. More Bad Dreams

A/N: Sorry about the last chapter being such a drag. Hope you like this one!  
  
Something Wicked This Way Comes  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"This place is really nice," Luna commented as she was shown inside Gryffindor tower.  
  
Harry shrugged. "There aren't many people in Gryffindor this year. A lot of people transferred for some reason...to other schools, I mean...not other houses." He added.  
  
Ron laughed. "Yeah, well, Seamus and Dean are still here. And we're still here, so we manage to have some fun."  
  
Hermione pat Luna on the back. "Luna, the room right across from my dormitory is where Ginny sleeps." She told her. "The only other girl Gryffindors are Susan Boones, in our year, and a first year named Miranda, but they sleep in the other room..."  
  
"Show me where it's at," Luna yawned. "I think I'm going to go lay down. I feel so tired..."  
  
Harry frowned. "All right. I'll show Luna, and then I think I'll go to my dorm for a while, too..."  
  
After he had watched Luna fall asleep, Harry headed to his Head Boy dormitory. He sat on his bed for nearly an hour before accidentally drifting off to sleep....  
  
What the bloody hell was going on? Where was he?...a dream, perhaps? Yes. That had to be it. He was at school...in the infirmary...reliving Luna's attack. Lupin was there too, and Moody, and Kingsley Shakebolt, and Tonks...they were all standing there. But...what was this? Lupin and Tonks were crying. Harry took a step forward. He hated these damned dreams of his. But he had to know. What were they crying about? Dumbledore ran into the room. He ran straight through Harry, as if he was a ghost, and over to the group gathered near the beds. But Harry still couldn't see what they were crying about. After all, Luna had survived her attack, hadn't she? He took another step forward, and gasped. All of the beds were suddenly full. At the end, Ron, or at least he guessed it was Ron...the person was hard to recognize...and next to him, Ginny, who looked as if she had been hit with Crucio one too many times, and then Neville. He was badly burned. Across from him lay Hermione, who didn't look as bad as the others. Her lips were blue with death. And then there was Luna...or what was left of her. Harry cringed. Where was he? Finally, he saw it...himself...he was surrounded by Dumbledore, McGonnagal, and Lupin. He was still alive...but something was very different. He listened closely to what the Professors were saying.  
  
"...tragic. Killed them all right in front of him," Dumbledore sighed. "I think they may have tortured him..."  
  
"They've driven him to madness, Albus. What do we do?" McGonnagal choked.  
  
Lupin wiped his eyes. "There's nothing we can do, Minerva. He's too far gone...this is worse than what happened to the Longbottoms..." he sighed, "I didn't protect them. I should've..." But Tonks hugged Lupin. He was sobbing into her shoulder now like a small child.  
  
NO! Harry didn't want to see this! These damned dreams! It was a lie! A dirty rotten lie! He was being tricked! This is exactly how he ended up pulling Sirius into the wrong place at the most wrong time imaginable! This was why...but Harry noticed someone else...someone very familiar. He was raising his wand, but Harry was quicker. Angrier than he had ever been before.  
  
"Voldemort! You did this, you stupid son-of-a-bitch!" Harry screamed.  
  
"Harry! NO!" someone screamed.  
  
"Stupefy!" Harry screamed. It was a simple spell, but Voldemort flew backwards, and out the infirmary window, and...Harry woke up.  
  
Neville was laying on the floor of his dorm room. His wand was three feet away from him. His eyes were closed. What the hell had just happened? Oh, god...  
  
"Hermione! Ron! Someone! Hurry! Neville's hurt!" he screamed.  
  
Neville was taken to the infirmary only five minutes later. Harry sat in a chair with his head in his hands, and sighed. "I did this to him. It was a nightmare. I thought it was Voldemort. I didn't mean to hit Neville. I was asleep..." he whispered.  
  
"It's all right, Harry. You haven't done any major damage. Just knocked him out, is all. You didn't use a curse or anything. He'll be fine in about an hour or so." Dumbledore promised.  
  
Harry shook his head. "That's not the point!" he screamed. "The point is, I put him here. I hate those dreams. It's like Voldemort is taunting me. Like he did with Sirius. I got Sirius killed..." Harry frowned.  
  
"How many times must we tell you, Harry? That wasn't your fault." Tonks smiled. "You can't help what you see when you're asleep."  
  
"He could have, if the Occlumancy had worked, but that is out of the question," Lupin frowned. "Don't worry about it, Harry. Everything will be fine." He grinned.  
  
"How do you know? Do you know what I saw? NO!" he screamed angrily. "You won't ever know because Voldemort's never invaded your head while you were sleeping, has he?" Harry challenged. "So how do you know how I feel? How do you know that everything is going to be okay? What if he makes me attack people in my sleep? Bellatrix Lestrange already attacked Luna..." Harry worried.  
  
"He won't Harry. He won't be able to, because we're always going to be here for you. He'll have to go through us before anything else will happen to you." Lupin smiled. "We're here to protect you and your friends."  
  
"Good luck," smirked Harry, replacing his head in his hands after glancing once more at Neville.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter! I hope you liked it anyway. Chapter six will be posted soon, and trust me, it's a long one. 


	6. Snape Returns

A/N: Hey all! Sorry! I know it's been a couple days since I updated this one! I hope you all like what I have to write. This one won't be too gory, and I don't plan on offing anyone for another chapter or two...this one is just kind of an in between chapter explaining a few things that are going to happen. Please read and review and let me know what you think, and I will be sure to post another chapter as quickly as possible! Enjoy this one!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Something Wicked This Way Comes  
  
"Well, you certainly can't just try and stay up all the time, Harry. You'll be exhausted. How do you suppose you'll pass Potions this year if you're sleeping through it?" Hermione scolded.  
  
Harry groaned. "Well, it is slightly different this year, Herms, what with Professor Snape away. Tonks is teaching the class, remember?"  
  
"She won't let you sleep through class, Harry..." Luna whispered.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be on my side?" Harry whined.  
  
Luna blinked. "Err..."  
  
Ron shrugged. "Harry, just get some bloody sleep, all right? We certainly won't let you attack any of us, will we guys?" Ron waited, and the group collectively shook their heads. "Yeah, so go get some sleep. You know, if you don't do it on your own, Hermione has ways of making you sleep..." Ron suggested.  
  
"That sounds quite evil. I think I can manage for myself, thanks." Harry smiled and yawned. "But...I'm serious you guys...something isn't right...besides the incident with Professor Sprout, I mean. I feel like something bad is coming..."  
  
Ginny laughed. "Of course something bad is coming, silly! Hello! Voldemort wants us dead. If that isn't bad, I don't know what is..."  
  
"I have to agree with Ginny about that one," sighed Neville. "Although I hope whatever's 'coming' gets really lost on the way and never makes it here..."  
  
Everyone in the group laughed at Neville's comment, but the look on his face soon told all of them how serious he was. He frowned, sighed, and plopped down into the nearest red velvet chair.  
  
Ginny smiled at him. "Don't worry Neville! There's six of us, and one of him. And the Professors...well, excepting Professor Sprout, are all on our side. Our odds are better than his, you see? The Professors, especially Dumbledore, they won't let anything bad happen to us as long as we live under this roof."  
  
"Everyone seems to have forgotten about the three months when we aren't under this roof..." Neville smirked. "We'll go home, and they'll pick us off, one by one..."  
  
Luna shivered. "Neville, you're creeping me out really bad."  
  
"You won't be leaving this roof anytime soon," it was Dumbledore. Somehow, he had gotten inside their common room and was now standing between Harry and Ron. "I've sent owls to all your families, and I've received the replies. You will all be staying here over the summer holidays, until you graduate next year..." he frowned. "Except, of course, for Ginny. You'll be here a bit longer than the rest, my dear," he smiled at her. "This way, you all will be protected, and if you wanted to go out to Hogsmeade, there is almost no chance of anything happening there. There are so many magical people, and so little places to hide. It was your safest option." He paused. "I hope none of you mind?" he asked.  
  
"Mind?" Harry nearly choked. "I get to stay here...practically next door to Hogsmeade...and I don't have to see the Dursleys for another year...I'll be of age by then...I'll never have to see them again!" Harry smiled. "I am so happy!"  
  
"I'm glad you're so excited, Harry." Smiled Dumbledore.  
  
"Um, Professor...I'm a little worried." Hermione admitted. "My parents are Muggles. You said earlier this year that the Death Eaters and the Order were watching my house? What if something happens to my parents while I am away?" she had begun to tear up. Apparently, she had been worrying about this for some time, and hadn't told her friends what she was thinking.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at her as if she were his granddaughter. "Hermione, if you are that worried, then why don't we bring your parents here once the summer break starts? I've heard that they are quite curious about our world. This would certainly give them the opportunity to see it..." he twisted his beard as if he were thinking about something. "And you know what? I believe we loose our Muggle Studies teacher at the end of this year. Maybe one of your parents would be interested to take the position. After all, having a Muggle teach a Muggle Studies class only makes sense, doesn't it?"  
  
"You'd do that?" Hermione smiled and wrapped him in a hug.  
  
He nodded. "Don't worry. Just get yourself some sleep. The exams start next week, don't they?" he winked at her.  
  
Despite what Dumbledore had told her he was planning to do, the next morning, Harry and Ron found Hermione sitting in the common room and reading the Muggle newspaper. She hadn't been at the Great Hall for breakfast, and neither had Ginny, Neville, or Luna.  
  
"What are you looking for in there, 'Mione?" asked Ron. "It won't say anything in there. They don't know who Voldemort is...and they certainly don't know about any of the Death Eaters."  
  
Harry shrugged. "I'd like to know how you even got a copy of that. I didn't know you could get those here. The pictures don't move or anything..." Harry smiled.  
  
"I wasn't looking for mention of Voldemort...I know they don't know about him. I was just looking for...I don't know...odd stuff happening...freak accidents...you know, that kind of stuff..." Hermione frowned. "Any indication of what's going on would help."  
  
Ron smiled. "Like I said, read the Prophet. It'll help you more than the Muggle news will..."  
  
Harry nodded. "He's right, you know. I sat in my Aunt Petunia's begonia bushes a great deal the summer after fourth year trying to listen for news, and it didn't work at all. Got me whacked on the head a couple times, and quite filthy, but didn't help..."  
  
"And you suppose reading the Daily Prophet will help? The Minister of Magic lost whatever marbles he had left a long time ago, you guys. He's trying to cover everything up. He doesn't want people to know how dangerous everything is right now...and I bet you he still thinks Dumbledore is trying to steal his job, too..."  
  
"I see your point," Ron frowned. "Well then, what on Earth are we supposed to trust? How are we supposed to know what's going on at all?"  
  
Harry pointed out the window. Dumbledore was floating Snape, unconscious, into the castle. "I think we may get to find out really soon," he whispered. "It looks like Professor Snape has finally returned to Hogwarts."  
  
"Hey," Hermione looked up as if she'd realized something. "Have either of you seen Luna, Ginny, or Neville?" she asked them. "I haven't seen any of them since before we went to bed last night..."  
  
Harry and Ron paled instantly. "No, we haven't..." they whispered in unison.  
  
"We need to go tell Dumbledore!" Hermione gasped. "Why didn't you say something when you noticed they weren't at breakfast this morning?" she scolded.  
  
"Because you weren't at breakfast either!" Harry snapped. "And we came up here looking for all of you...but we only found you, Hermione...and then we got sidetracked...I'll go get Dumbledore..." he ran through the portrait hole and disappeared.  
  
Ron frowned. "I'll form a search party. Want to join?" he asked Hermione.  
  
She nodded, and the two of them followed Harry's path, out the portrait hole and down the grand staircase. Soon, they were outside on the Hogwarts grounds. Several students were gathered here and there, but they didn't see Neville, Luna, or Ginny among them.  
  
A/N: Well, I hope you liked it! Read and review and let me know! 


	7. Death to the Death Eaters

A/N: Here is chapter seven...this one is going to be long, because it will be the last chapter of this particular story, but there is going to be a sequel that will spill into their last year at Hogwarts, and possibly another that will explore events after that. Let's not get too ahead of myself, though. I'll give you details about the sequel at the end of this chapter...Hope you enjoy it! (Do any of you even read the Author's Notes?) Oh well...read and review and let me know what you think!  
  
Something Wicked This Way Comes  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
"Dumbledore!" Harry gasped. "Ginny and Luna and Neville are...."  
  
"Right here," Dumbledore smiled.  
  
Harry's jaw nearly hit the floor. "What? We haven't seen you all day! What on earth have you been doing? I should choke you! We were so worried! We thought something bad had happened to you!" He scolded them. "Ron and Hermione went to go look for you!"  
  
"We're right here, Harry." Smiled Hermione.  
  
"Why on earth is everyone so happy?" Harry demanded. He looked down to Snape, who was lying in the hospital bed, now apparently conscious. "What happened to you?" he asked. "I would really like to know what in the world is going on here, if you all don't mind!" he groaned.  
  
Snape sat up. It looked rather painful, but he did it anyways. "Calm down, Potter. What you are about to hear is all good news. If you could calm your temper for just a moment, I will explain to you what I have just told your friends...where I have been this school year and what exactly it is that I have been doing...."  
  
Harry turned around. Tonks, Professor Lupin, Moody, and Kingsley Shakebolt had just entered the infirmary. They nodded, as if giving Snape permission to speak, and not soon after, he began.  
  
"Dumbledore assigned me to the task of tailing the Death Eaters and monitoring their various activities. Unfortunately, this was quite hard to do in a simple manner. The Death Eaters were well coordinated, and very hard to keep track of. About half way into the school year, I made the decision to stop tailing them...to take a new approach to my assignment. I joined them. Now, I had full access to what they were doing, and when they were doing it. Since the dark mark was still on my arm..." Snape paused at this and frowned rather deeply, "they trusted me. They believed that I was still on their side. I had to help them get their own information. That is how I learned that Professor Sprout had switched sides..."  
  
Luna sighed audibly.  
  
Snape nodded at her and then continued with his story. "After Luna was attacked, I was told to monitor her house. I did, but not for long. I absolutely had to tell Dumbledore about Sprout and the danger at the castle. By the time I was able to break away long enough, Sprout had already been carried off to Azkaban." Everyone nodded. "When I returned, I was accused of helping with her capture...of still being loyal to Dumbledore..." at this, Snape laughed, "they tried to get me to talk...very painful methods they have, you know..." he whispered.  
  
"Yes, we know." Nodded Luna.  
  
"Anyways, right before they were about to break out the truth serum, Dumbledore busted in with the Weasleys and Moody and Shakebolt here..." Snape pointed. "Once I had reclaimed my wand, we began to duel..."  
  
Harry sighed. "Yes, sir...we understand. But the attack on Luna was much earlier this year. Why have you been gone so long?"  
  
"Let him get to it when he gets to it," Dumbledore smiled. "It is quite a long story..."  
  
Snape cleared his throat. "We managed to escape, and Dumbledore hid me in his office for several weeks. I told him everything I had seen and heard before I was accused of being a traitor. We knew they were looking for me, but we also knew they were looking for you all..." he frowned. "Then, the other day, Dumbledore comes in and tells me that he just had to go enervate Longbottom after Potter hit him with Stupefy...that Potter had told him about the rather interesting nightmare that had led to Longbottom's injury..."  
  
"Don't you think you're getting a little sidetracked?" asked Harry.  
  
"No, actually...I'm right on track," smiled Snape. "Dumbledore thought that your dream could actually be helpful to us...and we headed to the infirmary last night to see if we could figure anything out."  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "I'll continue from here, Severus," he nodded. "Would you like to see what happened from there, Harry?" Dumbledore pointed his wand at Harry's head.  
  
Harry saw Dumbledore and Snape walk into the infirmary as if he was standing right behind them.  
  
"All right, Severus. We need to find some type of clue..." Dumbledore whispered. "Anything that could help..." he said this more to himself.  
  
The two walked around for a while in silence. Snape was standing by the window now, and Dumbledore was staring at the contents of Madam Pomfrey's bookshelf. Snape smiled. "Hey, Albus, looks like Poppy may have dropped this one..." Snape bent down to pick up a book that was sitting on the floor under the windowsill.  
  
"No, Severus! Don't touch it!" Dumbledore yelped.  
  
He frowned. "Why on earth not? You don't want me to trip over it, do you?" he smirked.  
  
"Maybe that's exactly what someone wants you to do," whispered Albus.  
  
The look of confusion on Snape's face nearly made Harry laugh out loud. "What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean, Albus? Why would someone want me to trip over a book? That doesn't make a whole lot of sense, considering as how I'm not supposed to be at the school right now..."  
  
"Exactly, Severus." Dumbledore nodded. "Have you ever known our Madam Pomfrey to leave anything lying about like this? She's paranoid enough about the students being injured as it is. She wouldn't want to contribute to it," he explained.  
  
"Well, then, who left it sitting here?" asked Snape.  
  
"Who did leave it sitting here?" Dumbledore repeated the question.  
  
Snape rolled his eyes. "My dear headmaster, I believe I just asked you that question. I was hoping you could answer it."  
  
"What do you say we pick the book up, Severus?" smiled Dumbledore.  
  
"We? Albus, this isn't a large book at all, my friend. It would only take one of us to pick it up..."  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "We'll both pick it up, Severus. Just in case. Wouldn't want to hurt ourselves now, would we?"  
  
"I think you've lost it, my friend," whispered Severus, but he listened to Dumbledore's request, and both of them bent to retrieve the book.  
  
Harry gasped. The book wasn't a portkey, but it certainly wasn't a regular book, either. Dumbledore and Snape flew out the window of the infirmary. The book was flying, and they were in for the ride. Harry seemed to follow them...straight into the Dark Forest. The Death Eaters had lured them there with a trick book. Harry was hot with anger as he watched Bellatrix Lestrange, the Malfoys, and two other wizards he had seen before (but didn't know) surround Snape and Dumbledore. They were Voldemort's inner circle, minus Voldemort himself.  
  
Harry closely watched the battle that ensued. Snape took on the Malfoys, and Dumbledore took on the three remaining witches and wizards that challenged them. Twice, Snape was hit with Crucio. Harry wondered how he was able to stand. Luna had crumbled after being hit with the curse only once...  
  
Harry gasped again. He couldn't believe it!  
  
"Adavara Kadavara!" Bellatrix Lestrange screamed. The attack was aimed at Dumbledore, who had already taken out the two wizards Harry didn't know.  
  
"Reflecto!" Dumbledore screamed back, just when Harry thought he would surely die right in front of his eyes. Reflecto? Why had Harry not heard of it? Hadn't Professor Lupin told him that the Adavara Kadavara curse meant death? Why hadn't Harry been told of this spell?  
  
He watched with interest. The Reflecto did reflect the Adavara Kadavara. In fact, it reflected it so well that even the Malfoys, who were nearby dueling with Snape, fell over after Dumbledore did the spell. Snape had been knocked down, too. Harry nearly screamed. But then he remembered that Snape was alive...Dumbledore was showing him things that had already happened....  
  
Sure enough, Dumbledore looked at Snape and frowned. With one flick of his wand, a piece of parchment and a quill appeared in front of him. Whatever he wrote, Harry could not tell, but only ten minutes after he'd written it, Two Dementors showed up and carried the two unfamiliar wizards away. As for the Malfoys and Bellatrix Lestrange? Harry shook his head. They were most certainly dead. With yet another flick of Dumbledore's wand, Snape began to hover above the ground, and Dumbledore left the forest with him like this. This is how Harry had seen him when he looked out the window. That had seemed so long ago...  
  
Harry blinked. He was back in the present. Everyone was staring at him.  
  
"Whoa..." he whispered. "Is that what happened? What was that Reflecto thing? Are they all dead?" he fired his questions at Dumbledore. "How did Snape survive that?"  
  
"Calm down, Harry. I made Reflecto up myself. It was a spur of the moment thing to try and avoid a most painful death, and it worked quite well...on the people I wanted it to work on most." He smiled.  
  
Harry blinked. "You mean...they are dead?" Harry gulped.  
  
"Not really. Those two you saw taken off to Azkaban...alive, but not better off, if you know what I mean," Dumbledore sighed. "But yes, Voldemort's inner circle perished at the hands of an unwritten spell. This, of course, still doesn't rule out the threat of Voldemort himself. But it should be a lot harder for him to get what he wants done now that he actually has to do it for himself." Dumbledore couldn't help but laugh at this.  
  
"Dumbledore, that's great!" smiled Harry, hugging the old man. "...but I still don't get how Snape..."  
  
"I don't know why Professor Snape survived the curse, Harry. I don't think I will ever know. Maybe it's simply because I wanted him to...I don't know..."  
  
Harry nodded, and smiled at his friends. "You all could have just told me when I got here, couldn't you? It would have made things much simpler, wouldn't it?" he smirked.  
  
"Not with you biting our heads off, mate," Ron sighed.  
  
Harry blushed. "Sorry,"  
  
Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley Shakebolt left the school the next day. Snape returned to his job as potions master, despite the fact that there were only technically four days left in the actual school year.  
  
Professor Lupin did not leave with the rest. He was offered a permanent job as Hogwarts Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher two days after he brought Hermione's parents to the castle. The summer break had officially began for Hogwarts students, but the difference with Harry, Ron and Ginny, Hermione, Luna, and Neville was that they never would leave the school that summer. However, who's to say that took away from their fun?...  
  
A/N: Okay, here are some details on what is soon to come. The sequel will be called 'In Perfect Love, and Perfect Trust', and will start off with the summer before their seventh year and go up until their graduation. The character pairing will be the same as it was in this one...(although I didn't make it too obvious in this one did I?) but it will focus more on the pairing and the character relationships in general. Don't get me wrong...I still have to throw my occasional drama in there...  
  
Anyway, the new one should be up soon! I hope you enjoyed this one! Please review and tell me what you think! And if you have anything you want me to include in the sequel, please be sure and let me know, and I will certainly try to work it in! 


End file.
